


Captured

by Amberpelt1289



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, There's a few brief moments of Heavy and Soldier as well, but there really isn't any dialogue from them that's worth putting them in the characters tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberpelt1289/pseuds/Amberpelt1289
Summary: The Red Spy has a few problems with his cloak that gets him into some deep trouble with the Blu Team.





	Captured

Spy couldn’t believe he had gotten himself into this.

To know that he, a respectable man with a cunning mind, could get caught by the enemy team? That shook him to the core of his very being.

It wasn’t like it was really his fault, though. His cloak had simply malfunctioned, causing him to reveal himself right in the middle of the enemy base.  
Well, he should have checked if his cloak was working correctly before going out into the battle. Hell, he could have put on a disguise beforehand in order to be remotely relevant among the Blue Team.

But, no. He didn’t think of that and that’s what really got to him.

Spy let out a sigh as an enemy Soldier pushed him down the hallway towards a metal door. In front of him was the team’s Heavy. The only reaction that the Russian gave him was a quiet grunt of boredom, as if he’d gone through with this hundreds of times before.

“Don’t slow down, prisoner. I have a shovel and I’m not afraid to use it.” Spy whipped his head around to face Soldier for a few seconds before turning back to the front. He wanted to say something petty back to the American, but he figured that he would get a shovel to the face if he did so.

Soon enough, the enemy Soldier shoved Spy through the metal door and into an empty room with a single chair in the middle of it. The enemy team’s Engineer was standing idly beside it. A tiny smirk spread across his face upon seeing Spy.

“Engineer. You will torture this Spy until you get all the needed information to use against the enemy team out of him. I don’t care if you kill him. Just dispose of the body when you’re done with him.” The Texan gave a simple nod back to the Soldier as he left the room with Heavy.

“Alrighty then.” The accent seemed to ring in Spy’s ears. “I’ll just be straight forward with the rules to this here game, bud.” The Engineer took out a hammer and hung it in front of Spy for a few seconds.

“For every time you don’t speak up with the info, I’ll break a finger. If I run out of fingers, I’ll break a knuckle. If I run out of knuckles…well, you’ll just have to say goodbye to the rest of your hand.” The ending of the sentence was followed by a small chuckle.

Spy was honestly surprised. He didn’t think that the Texan would have the heart to do something like this. As far as he knew, the Engineer was a rather soft fellow. He wouldn’t let that softness get in the way of his work, however.

“But,” Wait. Was there something else to this torture that he was going to add last minute? Spy watched the Texan put away his wrench before sitting down in front of him.

“I really don’t wanna go that far with you, bud. You seem to be the type of guy who’s goin’ through a lotta shit an’ I don’t need to be addin’ onto that.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me loud an’ clear. I’m not gonna do anythin’ to you.”

“And to think I thought you were actually going to pull through with this.” Spy nearly snorted as he tried to hold back a little bit of laughter. He was actually afraid of him for a few seconds and he honestly could not believe that. It was hilarious to him for some reason.

“Hand over your cloakin’ device. I’ll fix it for you and send you outta here without a scratch, alright?” Without a second thought, Spy took off his watch and handed it over to the Engineer.

“Thank you. I’m surprised you are doing this for a person who destroys your buildings for a living.”

“Eh, its nothin’. In fact, you actually give me a bit of an interestin’ twist when it comes to my job. Keeps me up an’ at ‘em, you know?”

“Understandable.” Spy leaned back in his chair and listened to the soft noises the Texan made as he began to fiddle around with the watch.

Soon enough, the Engineer handed back the watch, a smirk spreading across his face as he did so.

“Take a look within the watch when you get back to your home base, alright?”

“Alright.” Spy gave a smirk back to the Texan as he cloaked himself and made his way out of the room without a sound.

* * *

Spy had immediately went to his sleeping quarters as soon as he got back to the base. He was curious to see what the Engineer had left for him in the watch itself.

After he undid some of the screws, Spy took off the top part of the watch to reveal a tiny piece of paper sitting on top of the gears to the watch itself.

Spy took the piece of paper and unfolded it, curious as to what could be on the paper.

It read:

_Why don’t we make tomorrow’s day off a lunch date? I’ll bring a few sandwiches and we can sit out behind the Blue base for the time being._

_Sound like a plan? I’ll be waiting behind the base tomorrow around two in the afternoon._

Spy smiled as he refolded the piece of paper. He hadn’t had a lunch date in a long time.

“A date it is, Engineer. A date it is.”


End file.
